Void Crystals
In-Game Description Very pretty sparkling crystals. When you look into them deeply, you feel like you can see the entire universe. Uses *50t Void Crystals are required for the Khador Drive blueprint. Description *Void Crystals can only be obtained by mining asteroids in the Void system. These crystals will pay an important role throughout the base game as they are used to construct the Khador Drive. The rarity of the crystals and the danger of mining them is reflected in the high price. Mining Mining the crystals is indeed a challenge, especially in the later stages of the game, where the Voids relentlessly mow you down with their lasers in a few shots, unlike where they hardly do any damage the first time you are supposed to go mine the crystals for Khador. Especially after level 20, one barely gets a few tons before losing both their armour and shield, so here are a few good tactics for you when mining Void Crystals if it gets too unbearable. * Equip your ship with strong armour (T'yol) and a strong shield (Particle Shield) so you have a bigger chance of survival. * Hire three wingmen, they can provide ample defence for you and can act as a distraction while you mine the crystals. * Deploy sentry guns (Berger SG-400) around the asteroid field to blast away the Voids and provide a distraction. * Just before docking onto an asteroid, activate a cloaking device (Yin Co. Shadow Ninja) so the voids don't target you while you are mining. * Use a booster (Polytron Boost) to escape tough situations. * Have a good drill (Gunant's Drill) in order to extract as much ore as possible in the smallest amount of time. Trivia *In the campaign, it is stated by Khador that each crystal contains a tiny image of the universe, which is what allowed the Voids to open wormholes to anywhere in the galaxy or the known universe. *Void Crystals are one of the most expensive ore, only being equaled by the ore Novanium in the Supernova campaign. *In the Android HD version, Void Crystals have the same price as Cesogen. *The Void crystals on the HD version of GOF2 on Android are only 1/10 the price of what everyone is claiming. *If you sell the Khador Drive after you finished the base game, you won't be able to go to the Void system to obtain more Void Crystals, so you have no choice but to autocomplete another Khador Drive blueprint. *In the SD version of GoF2, the asteroids containing Void Crystals resembles large pieces of space junk when viewed from afar. See Also *Void *Void Threat *Void Essence *Khador Drive Gallery IMG_0561.PNG|Void Crystals info page on GOF2 iOS Version Screenshot_2013-10-12-00-15-35.png|Void Crystals info page on GOF2 Android Version Voidasteroid.jpg|An asteroid in Void Space containing precious Void Crystals. Voidcrystalsonsale.jpg|Void Crystals for sale in the Hangar, next to a few other ores. Category:Ore Category:Tech level 1 Category:GOF2 Category:Commodities Category:Trading commodities Category:Blueprints Category:GOF2HD Category:Minigames Category:Mining